Instances by level/pre-Patch 7.3.5
__NOWYSIWYG__ :For information on how to get into each instance (key, attunement, etc) if necessary, see instance attunement. This article is a list of instances by level. Colors: Dungeon , Heroic Dungeon , Raid , Mythic Raid , Scenario *Numbers within the bars indicate the maximum number of players allowed in the instance. A tilde (~) indicates Flexible Raid player count. *Following the name of the instance, in parentheses ( ), is a common term or abbreviation used by players to refer to that instance. * / means only Horde/Alliance players have quests there. *Numbers indicate the minimum level to enter, the minimum - maximum level to queue for the instance using the Dungeon Finder tool; and the level range of the mobs (in parentheses). *Patch 3.3.0 removed the maximum character level requirement for any Meeting Stone, only required that the character's minimum level be 15. *Note that the level range required to use the Dungeon Finder may differ from the recommended level range; the level ranges it uses can be found at Dungeon finder instance breakdown. *If planning to solo an instance, your recommended level is about 25-30 levels higher than the group recommended level. *Many instances were adjusted in Patch 4.0.3 *Many instances were adjusted again in Patch 5.0.4 * Mists of Pandaria and later heroics and raids have item level requirements. *NOTE: During a Timewalking Dungeon Event, instance entry requirements (like minimum level) may change. World of Warcraft Dungeons | |} Raids } *patch 5.4 can teleport via Lothos Riftwaker tuned for 10 player 4.0.3 |} |} The Burning Crusade Burning Crusade Dungeons Since the release of the Legion expansion, some minimum entry levels for Burning Crusade (Heroic) dungeons have changed. Magisters' Terrace no longer is accessible below level 70 (up from 68), and all but one heroic is no longer accessible unless you are level 70+. Only Blood Furnace remains available to level 58+ (around Patch 7.2?).File:Blood_Furnace_heroice_level_req_circa_Legion.jpg | |} Burning Crusade Raids |} Flying Tempest Keep instances * Initially, only level 70s who had purchased a flying mount (or druids of 68 and above, who had been trained / ) could enter the Tempest Keep Instances. * In Patch 2.4.0 the restrictions on warlock summoning were lifted, and thus those previous players that were unable to enter (unable to fly), may now enter depending on the minimum level for these instances. * In Patch 3.2.0 another barrier to entry was lowered when flying mounts (or Flight Form) became available at level 60. * Since Patch 3.3.0 it is no longer necessary to fly to the Tempest Keep, if the player uses the cross-realm Dungeon Finder tool (the player gets summoned to the instance automatically). Wrath of the Lich King | |} Wrath of the Lich King Raids |} Cataclysm Cataclysm Dungeons | |} Cataclysm Raids |} Mists of Pandaria Mists of Pandaria Dungeons | |} Mists of Pandaria Raids |} Scenarios | |- | colspan="2" | Note: Added with Patch 5.1. |- valign="top" | | |} Warlords of Draenor Warlords of Draenor Dungeons | |} Warlords of Draenor Raids | |} Legion Legion Dungeons | |} Legion Raids | |} Legion notes * Violet Hold is the game name of the Legion instance inspired by the Wrath of the Lich King game instance named The Violet Hold. The Legion version is also known as Assault on Violet Hold in Wowhead and on Blizzard's World of Warcraft website, but it's matching game map name is simply 'Violet Hold'. * Maw of Souls is now the actual game name of the Legion instance also known as Helmouth Cliffs (beta name). As of Patch 7.1.5 the official name has changed to Maw of Souls however the game map name is still Helmouth Cliffs (1042), and no zone map named 'Maw of Souls' yet exists (2017-01-17). * The Nighthold is the actual game name of the Legion raid instance also known early on as Suramar Palace, having an actual matching game name and mapID (2016-08-31). The World of Warcraft website and Wowhead both also list the Suramar Palace raid as The Nighthold. References ;Needs to be integrated * WoW 4.3 Patch Notes * WoW 5.0.4 Patch Notes * WoW Mists of Pandaria Raiding Intro See also *Difficulty *Instances by continent *Raid timer *Zones by level External links